


Separation Anxiety

by Pankite



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anna has a bad case of seperation anxiety, Elsa adores her anyway, F/F, Hans and Kristoff are just mentioned, Human Elsa (Disney), Werewolf Anna (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pankite/pseuds/Pankite
Summary: Modern Fantasy AU, Elsanna, Unrelated. Werewolf Anna has a hard time dealing with her human being away.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Separation Anxiety

**Title:** Separation Anxiety

**Rated:** T

**Notes:** First off, sorry this isn’t a Devotion update lol. I’m slowly working on it. 2020 has been rough for us all and hopefully, i’ll have it up by next month. Secondly, this idea came to me and I initially wrote it out a few months ago as an exercise with no intentions to post. I recently showed it to a friend who encouraged me to add to it and post it as a one shot. That’s what I decided to do. Hope you all enjoy it. Story is beta’d by Jessica-X and Canitellusmthin.

**Warning:** A bit of swearing and brief mentions of child abandonment. 

  


\-----------------

Anna hates being alone for long periods. 

Maybe it is the blood of the wolf that flows through her veins that makes her desire constant companionship as deeply as she craves the thrill of the hunt or the feel of the wind on her fur. Maybe it’s just the way she grew up without a pack to call her own that makes her despise the ache of loneliness in her chest. Either way, Anna hates being by herself even more than she hates broccoli or that stupid sideburns bastard that’s always sniffing about after  _ her  _ life mate. 

Yet here she is, alone. Waiting for Elsa to return from her business meeting in the next town over. Elsa reassured her between snuggles and smothering kisses along the werewolf’s face that it would only be for a day. “You can handle twenty four hours without me.” Her gorgeous mate smiled at her with the warmth of the sun and adoration in those glacial pools that Anna so desperately loves. “You’ll hardly miss me.” 

If Elsa was here, Anna is sure she would be baffled at just how untrue that statement turned out to be.

Anna tries to keep herself distracted. She lounges around their penthouse for a while; watching about an hour’s worth of television, reading a few books, and playing some video games. When the silence of the penthouse grew to be too suffocating, she sought out the open air. 

People on the street give the werewolf a wide berth at the sight of her ears, whispering amongst themselves. Anna does her best to ignore them in kind. Elsa often acts as a buffer between Anna and the other humans in these circumstances. Werewolves are an uncommon sight in areas heavily populated by humans due to stigma. Anna can feel the judging stares on her back as she walks and it makes her skin crawl. However, she refuses to let it ruin her day.

Anna wanders around the city, her nose directing her to the best smelling food carts and she stuffs herself silly with things that Elsa would probably disapprove of if she were there to say anything. She even browses some of the more interesting shops in the area despite finding little enjoyment in the action without Elsa there to share her opinions with. 

Eventually she grows bored with the staring, the whispers and the cold concrete of the city. She instead makes her way to the nearest patch of forest and shifts into her wolf form to run. She relishes the music of birdsong and the familiar burn of a good run in her legs and chest. She closes her eyes and enjoys the mixture of warm sunlight and cool breeze on her fur. All of the stress and anxieties of Elsa’s absence fades into white noise and when Anna stops at a pond for a drink, her mind is blissfully, if briefly, quiet.

Memories of the first time Elsa left her alone for a day pass through her head. How Anna, still wild in nature and freshly imprinted to the woman who would become her future mate, had practically bolted from the apartment in a fit to find her and drag her home before running to the forest, her safe haven, when Elsa couldn’t be found. A grimace graces Anna’s muzzle. She had been so convinced that Elsa no longer wanted her back then that she had lay in a pool of misery for almost three days before a hysterical Elsa finally found her. 

It had taken Anna a long time to get over that particular level of attachment to Elsa. A lot of tears and frustration and anger on both parties before they finally managed to reach a point where Anna can handle at least twenty four hours without going mad with grief and fear. Elsa theorizes that Anna’s abandonment as a pup plays heavily into her separation anxiety now and she’s been careful to handle it as delicately as possible. Anna, for her part, appreciates the efforts to be mindful of her feelings and tries her best to keep her separation issues as under control as possible in return.

Anna lets out a low, thoughtful hum, taking another deep drink before making the trek back to the flat. 

When Anna gets home, calmer and more refreshed after her run, she feels hopeful about her ability to keep herself busy until Elsa returns. 

Only to glance up at a clock and discover only six hours passed since her mate stepped out the door.

Anna’s large, copper ears droops against her head dejectedly and she pouts up at the clock. “Really?” she asks aloud sulkily. “Not even half the day gone?” 

A frustrated whine begins to build in the back of her throat even as she tries valiantly to suppress the sound. She rationalizes that she’s being silly about this. Elsa doesn’t leave her alone very often and Anna knows that it’s annoying and dumb to be this clingy and miss her so much when she hasn’t even been gone for long.

Anna does miss her, though. She wants her mate to come home and cuddle her so badly that Anna finds herself pouting up at the clock and willing for the hour hand to go faster. When that doesn’t work, she huffs moodily and trots over to Elsa’s bedroom. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Though she and Elsa live together and have made love several times, the blonde insists that they have their own rooms even if they spend most nights curled together in Anna’s bed. The one perk to this is that Elsa’s room is a perfect shrine of her scent. Anna inhales deeply as she steps through the door and lets her lashes flutter in pleasure as mint and crisp winter tickles her nose. It’s a thick cocktail that sends a rush of comfort and home through every nerve in her body. 

While the blonde is very clean and organized in her work life, she’s much more lax at home. She never lets her room get to the point where it would be considered a true mess but used clothing is often discarded on the floor rather than tossed in the laundry basket and her bed is next to never made beyond a lazy smoothing of the blanket to give the illusion of neatness. It’s one of the things Anna adores about the blonde, especially since this particular bad habit proves to be a great benefit to the redheaded werewolf. Anna gets to work, her tail wagging. 

She scoops up the articles of clothing into her arms and carries them out into the living room. She presses her face to every one and takes a deep breath before letting it drop to the ground and going to fetch more. The repetitive task, on top of Elsa’s lovely scent, helps to keep her distracted from the ticking clock in the room and keeps the anxieties at bay for the most part.

Once a sizable pile of clothing is formed on the living room floor, Anna goes back in for Elsa’s bedding before beginning to meticulously arrange everything. 

Another memory comes to her as she works. Most of her youth is a haze of endless wandering searching for a home but this fond memory is like a beacon amongst the fog. A large, golden wolf with honey eyes who towered over Anna’s tiny, puppy frame as she lay trembling and hungry amongst a wicked storm. She remembers safety, comfort and warmth as he picked her small body up and carried her to a cozy den. A fresh elk was shared between them and when it was time for bed, his voice was a low, soothing rumble as he patiently taught her how to form a nest amongst a large pile of cloth; showing her in slow, calculated steps where certain materials should go for maximum warmth and comfort. 

Anna follows those tips to the letter, humming cheerfully and it doesn’t take long until there is a sizable, well made nest in front of the lit fireplace. Anna grins to herself. 

There is only one last touch needed to make her little nest complete. Anna steps into her mate’s room one more time, shedding off her own clothing and changing into Elsa’s white sweatpants and her favourite, deep blue sweater with a white snowflake that, while form fitting on Elsa, is a bit too big on Anna. The werewolf lets out a happy sigh, pulling her hair out of her signature braids and letting her hair fall in loose waves over her shoulders. Her ears twitch lazily. Perfect.

Minutes later, Anna is snuggling into the fire warmed and Elsa scented fabrics with a satisfied purr. Her thick tail curls comfortingly against her side as she buries her face into one of Elsa’s pillows. She may not have Elsa with her physically but at the very least, Anna has this. Surrounded by Elsa’s scent, the warm cloth embracing her in a hug that, while a poor substitute of the real thing, still manages to soothe Anna’s frazzled nerves and make the lonely ache more bearable. 

It doesn’t take long for the werewolf to fall asleep, a contented smile on her freckled face.

\-------

The door opens with a near soundless groan hours later. 

Elsa pauses to listen for the sound of eager footsteps barreling towards her. A few minutes pass and the penthouse remains surprisingly silent. A quick glance around reveals the place is in near pristine condition too; no hint of accidental claw marks or objects broken by a fussing werewolf. The winter blonde worries that maybe Anna had left shortly after she had and refuses to return until Elsa did.

She feels bad for lying to Anna about her reasons for leaving but she hoped to make up for it by coming home directly rather than staying in a hotel for the night and driving home in the morning like she had originally planned. She remembers the look of dejection on her adorable werewolf’s face, even as the girl tried desperately to hide the expression, and feels a pit of guilt and fear gnaw at her. 

Had Anna run off into the forest again? Would she come back this time? 

She moves deeper into the penthouse, closing the door behind her and slipping off her heels. Still no sounds within. The pit grows bigger. “Anna?” she calls. 

Her fingers move to the inside of her blazer pocket, brushing against the tiny velvet box securely buried inside. The true reason for her trip out of town. She had it specially crafted by a man who made jewellery for mythical creatures. A gorgeous piece, set with a crystal quartz, meant to help boost Anna’s natural healing abilities. 

It’s also meant to be Anna’s engagement ring. 

She knows that Anna has little to no interest in marriage. To the werewolf, being mates and sharing a mating bite is basically the exact same concept and they had cemented both of those ages ago. However, Elsa really wants to share this aspect of human culture with her beloved. To have Anna as hers in every single way and make it undeniable to everyone, human or beast, just who the redhead belongs to. 

Elsa bites her lip and keeps walking. Glancing around and praying that Anna is just playing around with her and hiding rather than just gone from the apartment in general. The whole penthouse is dark and silent and it sets Elsa’s nerves aflame. 

Elsa is just passing the kitchen when she spots the faint glow of the dying fireplace in the living room. Relief washes over the winter blonde and she lets out a sigh she didn’t realize she’s holding. Anna knows better than to leave a fire unattended. She’s home. 

She picks up the pace and takes a step into the living room, the moon filtering in through the curtains and the dying fire both casting a dim glow over an exceptionally large lump in the middle of the floor. Elsa blinks in surprise before squinting at it, catching sight of bits and pieces that look very familiar to her. 

“Are those... my clothes?” she murmurs to herself, brows furrowed in confusion. 

There is a shift of fabric, the lump squirming and letting out a low whine, an exceptionally cute whine. No pain, no discomfort, just tired. Elsa’s heart thunders in her chest at the adorable sound. “A-Anna?” she asks, voice slightly cracking as there is another shift before Anna’s torso is revealed, the very familiar sweater pushed up to reveal a tantalizing strip of the redhead’s smooth belly. 

“Elsa?” Anna yawns, her fangs flashing in the moonlight briefly. She regards her mate sleepily for a moment before her ears perk up and she grins beautifully. The redhead launches out of her nest and into Elsa’s chest, wrapping her arms tight around the winter blonde’s neck and nuzzling their faces together. “You are home early!” the girl cheers happily. 

Elsa doesn’t hesitate to embrace the girl back. “I am,” she coos, kissing the freckles along the bridge of her mate’s nose. “I couldn’t bear to be away for longer than necessary so I just decided to drive home immediately rather than wait until the morning.” 

Anna’s tail wags aggressively. “I’m so happy you are home.” Anna beams at the blonde brightly. “Was the meeting good?” she asks.

Elsa regards the girl in her arms nervously before clearing her throat. “About that…” Anna tilts her head at her curiously. Elsa swallows. “There...was no meeting.”

“No meeting?” Anna’s bright grin turns into a confused frown. “What do you mean?” 

Elsa takes a deep breath before pulling away from her mate, watching in slight distress as Anna reaches out slightly for her to pull her in again. Elsa takes that hand in her own and brings it to her lips, laying kisses along her knuckle. 

“I got you something,” Elsa whispers tenderly, relieved to see the worried, panicked expression on her mate’s face fade under her ministrations. “Bear with me for a moment?” 

She drops down to one knee, still holding onto Anna’s hand. The redhead gives her another curious head tilt like a confused puppy and Elsa giggles. “Anna, I know you don’t really care one way or another about human traditions,” she starts, “but I really wanted to share this one with you. A way to symbolize our love for each other...not just to each other and to other werewolves, but to humans as well.” 

Understanding dawns in Anna’s teal eyes and she bites her lip to keep the silly grin from completely overtaking her lips. “Are you proposing? Like in those cheesy rom coms you keep making me watch?” 

Elsa giggles more and pulls out the ring box. “Yes, I am.” She coos, “Anna, will you be my wife? My mate? My everything? For now and forever?”

Anna’s gaze softens with such love that it makes Elsa’s heart flutter. “Of course, you silly human.” She lowers herself to Elsa’s level and throws her arms around the blonde, smothering her in hearty kisses and licks and wagging her tail so hard that both of their bodies quake from the force. “Does this mean that stupid sideburns bastard will leave you alone now?”

Elsa can’t contain her fits of laughter. She pets Anna’s hair between her ears and giggles when they perk straight up in response. Though Anna’s face is half obscured from her view, she can see parts of the expression of pure bliss and it makes the infectious grin on her lips all the bigger. 

“Hopefully, yes.” She responds, giving one of those sensitive ears a feather light kiss that makes the wolf girl in her arms squirm, “Because you now carry proof of our relationship that he can no longer claim is invalid by human standards.” 

Anna is quiet for a moment, the only movement being the gentle thumps of her wagging tail against Elsa’s hips. Then in a soft voice that sounds like it’s bordering on tears, “God, I love you so much, Elsa.” 

“I love you too, Anna.” Elsa murmurs, pulling her in tighter, “Always.”


End file.
